


Weirdy x reader thingy

by orphan_account



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I hope I know what I'm doing
Relationships: The Weird Guy (The Hollow)/Reader





	Weirdy x reader thingy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the game world, also your 18, and basically a FemSkeet.

You were in a old hotel, near the cemetery. Adam, Kai, and Mira had gone on without you, thinking you were dead, but along with being able to run really fast the other lesser known power you have is playing possum. They left you, stuck under a pile of debris, since even Adam couldn't lift it (he was weak from the Ishibo scratch on his arm). You couldn't feel anything below your neck, so you did the only thing you could think of; cry out for help.  
"HELP! PLEASE!" you screamed, then a sharp pain started in your lungs, and spread all over your body. You heard laughing above you, so you opened your eyes and there was the strange, sightly deranged, eccentric man you were forced to rely on. Laughing his ass off, because you were about to die.  
"Tell ya what, I'll make a special offer for ya, little miss pretty," he leaned over, his face right in yours, "I free you, saving your life, and you've gotta do whatever I want you to do. what do ya say?"  
Honestly, what the-fine. "Yes, please, I'll do anything, whatever you say!"  
"Hmm... anything?"  
"Yes, I swear!"  
"Well then, it's a deal, doll face!"  
He snapped his fingers, and for a moment, all you saw was blue. Then, you were right in front of him, and you felt perfectly fine. But... This wasn't the old hotel. You had no idea where you were, but it looked like a bedroom... Oh. Fuck. He... What the fuck!?! This was not happening. He stood there, on the bed, chuckling.  
"What the fuck?"  
You turned around, looking for a door, or a window, but there was no escape. You blinked, and when you opened your eyes, you were on the bed, your hands and legs were tied to the posts, and when you tried to use your super speed to burn through the ropes, you realized you didn't have it anymore. He snapped his fingers again, and you both were wearing only underwear... Well, you were wearing a bra.  
"What in the actual FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU GROSS CREEP!"  
He chuckled, and said "I believe you said, 'I'll do anything!'" mimicking a girl voice, "unless, of course, you want to go back to the pile of debris?"  
"N-no..."  
"'No', what?"  
"I...I don't want to go back.." you said, wincing from remembering the pain.  
"Good! All you gotta do is listen, and do what I say!"  
He deserved a name much, MUCH worse than "Weirdy".  
"Fine," you muttered, hating this man more than you did before. You were trying your best to avoid eye-contact, but he noticed and pulled your face towards his.  
"Uh uh uh! look at me, sweetheart." He pushed his lips into yours, and went from laying down next to you to on top of you.  
"So what's better, being crushed by a building, or by me?"  
"Fucking creep," You whispered, face in pure disgust.  
"You're damn right I am!"  
You screamed as loud as you could, hoping someone, ANYONE, would hear.  
"Shh, no one can hear you scream in space!" He laughed.  
[To be continued]


End file.
